Who Knows Me Best
by poseygirl2009
Summary: Niles finally gets the nerve to tell Daphne he loves her, but what will interrupt it.


Who Knows Me Better-Chapter One

By: Sierra

In the mind of Daphne Moon there was only one person who understood her at all, and that was Daphne Moon. As time had gone on and years of tension had been made she knew the feelings she felt. There was also another person who knew Daphne more then anyone and that was Niles Crane. Sure others thought of him as weak, but Daphne has always thought of him as one of the strongest men she had ever met. No one has ever been more supportive, caring, or loving then him. He was her best friend and the man that came into her mind all the time. She has always thought, "why would Dr. Niles Crane want to be with me. I'm just a physical therapist from Manchester, England and he is a successful, handsome, charming, and wealthy psychiatrist who could have any women he wanted".

Of course what Daphne did not know was that the man that she is madly in love with shares the exact same feelings. For years Niles had been keeping this secret from the girl of his dreams. He's been in love from the very beginning when they had first met. What Daphne also does not know is that he plans on telling her his feelings that night. It was time and he is not going to let anything jeopardize it. He had invited Daphne over to his apartment for dinner just the two of them.

Niles was just putting the silver on the table when he had heard his door bell ring. Shaking and nerves Niles had opened the door. Daphne is standing at the door wearing a beautiful simple red dress.

"Hello, Doctor Crane. I hope I'm not to early," she said some what nerves,

"Not at all you are right on time. Would you like some wine." he goes to open a bottle.

"Yes that sounds lovely." She takes the wine and sips slowly. Niles then goes into the kitchen to check on dinner. "Would you like to listen to any music Dr. Crane?" she asks as she goes over to the CD Player.

"Yes that sounds wonderful." he says through the kitchen. "Please put on anything you like." He comes out of kitchen would the finale dish on the table. The table is set for two people and is quite a site. Two candles are lit and everything is going well. They sit down at the dinner table and Niles pulls out her chair for her.

"Thank you" she smiles at him and sit down. As Niles stands beside her as she is seated he serves her dinner. After they eat they move to the couch and sit and have conversation. They are in deep conversation. Niles just loves the way she speaks. Such a charming accent it's like that voice was only meant for her. He has loved her for all the years that they had known each other and it's time that she knew.

"Daphne there is something that you should know. Daphne this might seem shocking or upsetting or even crazy. The thing is that I can't leaves this in my heart no longer." Daphne looks in his eyes and leans a little forward towards him. "I love you, Daphne. I have loved you ever since the day I had met you. Even when I was married to Maris. You have been in my heart in my head and in my soul for so long. There is no one in the world who could make me feel like this." He paused for a second and then she sat in silence speechless. She had shared the same feelings but never knew that Niles could feel the same way.

"Oh Niles, how could you love me. I'm just a girl from Manchester. I'm not anything special. You could have your choice at hundreds of girls. Why do you feel like this about me?" He looked deep into her eyes moved even closer to her. "Because you see me as strong when others see me as weak. Because when ever I'm around you I feel like a new man. And when you leave I feel like someone just punched me in the stomach. I can't get enough you. Your hair, your eyes, the sound of your voice, the touch of your hand. You are nothing I have ever seen in a women. And I love you. I love you with the intensity of thousand sunsets. There is no one on the planet that I could ever love more." Daphne they closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Oh Niles. I love you too. I think I have loved since that first day we met. I am so much in love with you. I just don't understand how you could love a girl like me. I am just an ordinary girl from Manchester. You're the smarter one. You the more educated and successful." Niles then leaned forward. Daphne had done the same. Niles then kissed her ever so slowly on the lips. Daphne then puts one of her hands on his face caressing it lightly. Niles then puts one of his hands around her waist. Soon they pulled apart and they both smile and Daphne wraps her arms around Niles's neck as Niles moves his arms around her waist. They then lean against the back of the couch kissing very innocent and lovingly. They then pull apart Daphne pulls away slightly and puts her hand on Niles's face.

"That was very lovely. I don't know what I did to deserve you in me life. I can stay like this with you forever." They were just about to move in and kiss again when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. They both look irritated.


End file.
